Hyuuga Hinata vs Jeff The Killer (Remake)
by Votte Femme
Summary: Untuk yang membaca cerita sebelumnya,ane mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Ini ane udah bikin cerita yang sebenarnya. Kira-kira siapa yang bakal menang?


**Untuk yang sudah membaca cerita sebelumnya mohon maaf saya udah kasih cerita yang sebenarnya :)**

**Kalau ada kata-kata yang salah mohon dimaafkan karena ini fich pertama saya dalam **

**Naruto bukan milik saya,komiknya buatan Masashi Kishimoto cuma animenya agak mengecewakan soalnya suka ditambahin cerita yang nggak perlu sama produser.**

**ENJOOOYYYYYYY**

**Hinata Hyuuga vs Jeff The Killer.**

Lagi-lagi gadis itu mengerapatkan jaket ungunya. Suhu dingin di bulan desember berhasil membuat tulang belakangnya seperti mati rasa. Trotoar di lorong menuju apartemennya selalu saja lembab dan basah.

Hinata ingin segera pulang ke apartemennya lalu menghangatkan tubuhnya. Sambil menentengi kantong belanjaannya, Hinata mempercepat langkahnya. Tapi, lagi-lagi dia merasakan tatapan yang seperti melubangi punggungnya. Dia berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang mengawasinya, menoleh sedramatis bagaikan cewek idiot di film-film horor.

Baru-baru ini di Kota Konoha tempat dirinya tinggal ada serentetan kasus pembunuhan berantai. Pelaku masih belum bisa diidentifikasikan oleh polisi. Kesamaan korban pembunuhan hanya satu: mulut mereka disobek bagaikan wajah tersenyum.

Tadi malam seorang florist sekaligus teman satu kelasnya yang bernama Yamanaka Ino ditemukan mati mengenaskan di dalam kamarnya. Mulutnya dirobek menjadi tersenyum seperti Joker dari film Batman. Di dinding kamar Ino tertulis suatu kata dari darahnya.

**GO TO SLEEP**

Ayah Ino yang notabene adalah seorang polisi tak dapat menerima kematian anak semata wayangnya, dia bersumpah akan menemukan pembunuh putrinya dan memegal kepala sang pembunuh di pengadilan.

skp time.

Setelah mengemas barang-barangnya di kulkas satu pintu yang terletak di dapur,gadis itu bergerak ke kamar meletakkan mantelnya, merasakan suhu tubuhnya sudah kembali normal tanpa harus menghidupkan perapian lagi.

Ia sangat yakin dirinya sendirian di rumah, tetapi suasana bagai diawasi masih menghantam dirinya seperti dalam perjalanan pulang.

Jangan-jangan dia diikuti oleh-

"Tidak mungkin" Hinata menepis pikiran aneh yang ada di kepalanya.

Dia berjalan santai ke kamar mandi, tak menyadari ada orang lain yang tak diundang. Hinata menutup pintu kamar mandi lalu menghidupkan kran air hangat. Hinata mengetuk jarinya di wastafel, mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal karena adrenalin yang menguasai dirinya.

Adrenalin, sebuah hormon yang terpicu karena reaksi terhadap efek lingkungan seperti cemas atau ketakutan. Reaksi yang menyebabkan seseorang sering merasakan detak jantung meningkat, keringat dingin dan keterkejutan. Reaksi ini dalam batas tertentu menjadi sebuah pengalaman yang menyenangkan.

Selesai membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya, Hinata mengambil baju tidur berupa sebuah kimono putih tak lupa ia pakai hotpants sebagai penutup bagian bawahnya. Bahkan di kamar apartemennya sendiri ia malu tidur dengan baju terbuka. Ibunya selalu mendidik dirinya dan adiknya untuk memakai baju tertutup.

Di luar kamar mandi.

Jeff The Killer,seorang pembunuh sekaligus seorang pemabuk berat menunggu targetnya di balik sudut ruangan yang paling sebulan ia menghabiskan waktu di Kota Konoha yang digosipkan memiliki keamanan tertinggi. Kota ini sangat menyenangkan baginya, setiap kali ia belum selesai membunuh polisi selalu datang mengejarnya.

Kota Konoha memang sebuah tempat yang penuh tantangan namun memuaskan dahaganya untuk 'bermain' dengan puluhan bahkan ratusan kelinci buruan yang tinggal di dalam kota ini.

Sebenarnya mengikuti gadis berbalut jaket ungu itu membuatnya jengah. Karena gadis itu lama sekali mau menyerah pada rasa kantuk. Gadis itu harus tidur, bisik Jeff pada dirinya sendiri. Baru dia berpikir seperti itu, targetnya sudah keluar dengan kimono. Gadis itu merenggangkan tubuhnya sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya yang masih berbalut kimono ke tempat tidur.

Akhirnya, bisik Jeff sambil tertawa riang dalam hati. Jeff mendekati gadis itu yang menggeliat gelisah tempat tidur. Gadis itu membuka matanya, terperangah dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Tubuhnya gemetaran, tangannya yang ia letakkan di bantal masuk ke dalam selimut.

"Go to sleep,baby b*tch!",pekik Jeff sambil bersiap menghujamkan pisau kesayangannya ke jantung gadis itu.

**CLAAANGGGGGGGGGG**

Entah gerakan dari mana, pisau bertubrukkan dengan pisau lain yang Jeff yakini berasal dari gadis menghiasi wajah Hinata, melenyapkan segala topeng manis sang gadis pemalu yang selama ini dikenakannya.

"You're just choose the wrong b*tch, babe. Wrong b*tch!" Hina Hinata dengan tatapan yang berhasil membuat Jeff mengumpat dalam hati. Sudut di hati Jeff mengeluarkan perasaan yang tak terduga. Perasaan mencelos karena merasa terintimidasi. Belum Jeff kembali ke kesadaran, sebuah tendangan dari balik selimut wol membuatnya terjerembap ke belakang.

Dilihatnya ada sebuah pisau yang tertampang jelas sedang dipegang Hinata, sebuah pisau panjang yang memiliki gerigi gergaji seperti pisau untuk memotong kayu. Ujung pisau tersebut tajam, rupanya gadis itu menyembunyikan senjata di balik selimutnya.

"Finally you show yorself,babe. Aku sudah tahu sejak awal kau mengikutiku dari supermarket, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mencincangmu." Kata Hinata sambil menjilat pisau di tangannya. Adrenalin , membuat bahunya naik-turun selaras dengan nafasnya yang tersengal karena kesenangan. Padahal, pertarungan ini belum menyampai klimaks sama sekali.

Adrenalin juga mulai menguasai seluruh tubuh Jeff "Heh. Looks like I am not choose a wrong b*tch for play tonight" Puji Jeff terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Hinata turun dari kasurnya secara perlahan, gerakan kaki gadis berambut indigo semakin membakar semangat Jeff.

"How interesting, bagaimana kau tidur saja? Sepertinya kau membutuhkan-apa itu anak zaman sekarang bilang?- oh ya, tidur cantik!",kata Jeff sambil terus tertawa pada akhir kalimatnya. Hinata melayangkan tatapan yang tak terbaca oleh Jeff.

"Sebelum tidur, aku butuh sesuatu untuk pengantar tidur? Bermainlah dengan ku?",tanya Hinata sambil menyeringai. Tatapannya membuat hati Jeff mencelos

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain selama beberapa detik, Hinata berlari menerjang kearah Jeff yang juga menerjang sambil mengayunkan pisaunya kearah kepala gadis bermata ungu itu. Tapi dengan gerakan yang cepat dan akurat Hinata menghindar dan berhasil menyayat lengan Jeff. Darah mulai merembes dari jaket kesayangannya.

Jeff berlari menerjangnya, membuat Hinata menghindar dengan cara berguling kearah pintu kamar. Lagi-lagi Jeff menatapnya tanpa berkedip-tentu karena kelopak mata biru Jeff yang sudah tak ada pada tempatnya, pikir Hinata.

Dalam posisi masih setengah merangkak, Hinata melihat Jeff yang kembali menyerang membuatnya reflek bergerak ke menghantam punggungnya ke lantai dan menerjang perut Jeff membuat Jeff terjungkal melewati kepala Hinata. Jeff terjatuh menghantam meja kaca, sukses membuat beberapa goresan kecil di wajahnya yang mulai merembes dan yang paling parah adalah pecahan kaca yang menembus bahu kirinya.

"apakah itu sakit? Oh maaf, aku tidak sengaja menendangmu.",kata Hinata dengan lembut yang membuat Jeff tertegun, benarkah gadis ini seorang psikopat?

Jeff menerjang, dengan gerakan cepat Hinata menamengi lengannya dengan sebilah pisau. Dengan gerakan berkecepatan mustahil yang bisa dilakukan tangan kiri,Hinata kembali mengirimkan serangan yang berhasil dihindari Jeff sebelum pisau itu menggorok lehernya. Hanya irisan tipis yang dihasilkan pisau itu di leher jeff.

Dentingan pisau mengisi rumah kecil itu. Dengan gesit Jeff menyayat perut Hinata dengan gerakan horizontal, jika Hinata tidak mundur beberapa langkah mungkin sekarang isi perutnya sudah keluar. Hinata menerjang lagi, rasa sakit semakin memompa adrenalinnya.

Jeff menyerang lagi, serangan yang berhasil membuat bahu Hinata tersayat dan beberapa helai rambutnya terpotong. Dengan satu tendangan di perut Jeff, Hinata berhasil memperluas jarak di antara mereka. Nafas Jennifer tersengal sama seperti Jeff yang kini atasan jaketnya sudah berwarna merah. Tinggal beberapa titiknya belum tertutupi darah. Jeff menatap nanar Hinata. Tawa menyelinap lagi dari balik seringainya.

Bahu mereka berdua naik-turun. Sudah terlalu banyak tenaga yang mereka keluarkan malam ini.

"You're awesome,woman." Puji jeff disela nafasnya yang memburu.  
"Aku Hinata Hyuuga", balas Hinata yang tubuhnya sudah berbalut darah dan rambutnya yang terkembang tak beraturan.  
" Totally, aku menikmati pertarungan. Hahahahahaha. I'm not choose a wrong b*tch ! Mengikuti dan berakhir seperti ini, totally worth it. Membawa kesenangan tersendiri",kata Jeff panjang lebar dengan tawa sumbang yang menggema.

"well, sepertinya, aku tidak punya waktu untuk melanjutkan ini",kata Jeff lagi, berharap setelah dari ini dia bisa memakan ramen Ichiraku sebanyak mungkin. "oh, ya. Aku rasa ini sudah cukup.",balas Hinata sambil menenggakkan bahunya dan merilekskan bahunya.

"but, If one day we meet again, I'm gonna make sure, You'll be my sleeping beauty!",kata Jeff bersemangat sambil berjalan ke arah pintu dengan santai.  
"tapi feeling-ku berkata kita tidak akan bertemu lagi.",sambung Hinata.  
"what? Like the one of us gonna die soon?",balas Jeff dengan kekehan.  
"Who knows?",kata Hinata.  
" I'll never forget this",balas Jeff sambil tertawa dan beranjak pergi.

Jeff menghilang dari balik pintu dan menghilang di gelap malam.

Beberapa saat setelah Jeff pergi dari apartemen.

Hinata melirik jam. Tepat jam 4 dini hari. Hinata berjalan terseok-seok ke dapurnya, membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan sebotol jus jeruk. Segera ditegukkannya cairan tersebut melewati kerongkongannya.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya.

Ada gosip mengenai Sasori-sensei, guru sejarah di sekolah Hinata. Banyak murid yang menghilang setelah mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan dari Sasori. Besok atau bisa dibilang hari ini Hinata akan mengikuti pelajaran tambahan pribadi dari sang guru sejarah.

Tak ada salahnya untuk memastikan kebenaran atas gosip mengenai guru sejarahnya. Barangkali Sasori-sensei bisa sedikit 'bermain' dengan Hinata. Senyuman tak sabar muncul di bibir Hinata, sudah saatnya ia mandi lalu berangkat ke sekolah.

Tak lupa pisau ia selipkan di balik tas manisnya.

The End


End file.
